


Day 16: Christmas Traditions

by CampbellB1994



Series: 24 Days of OTP [17]
Category: Mad to Be Normal (2017), Recovery (2007)
Genre: 24 Days of OTP, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gingerbread House, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: “Starting with these.” Alan moves forward to grab the knitted jumper from Ronnie; it had a reindeer on it and some terrible pun. “They are Christmas jumpers, put it on. We are going to take some photos later with the tree. Once we decorate it.” Alan looks a little overwhelmed but smiles at Ronnie. “What are we doing first?”
Relationships: Alan Hamilton/R. D. Laing
Series: 24 Days of OTP [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Day 16: Christmas Traditions

Alan holds onto the railing of the stairs as Ronnie holds his hands over the man’s eyes. “I’m going to fall.” Alan says, grabbing Ronnie’s arm with his free hand. “No you won’t. Trust me.” Ronnie chuckles, feeling around for the last step. “What are we doing?” Alan asks letting go of Ronnie as they stop walking. “Just wait there.” Ronnie brushes a hand over Alan’s shoulder to make sure the man knows where he was going. There was a little bit of shuffling before there was quiet music starting to play. “Okay. Open your eyes.” Alan opens his eyes, having to blink a few times before looking over to where Ronnie was stood by a tree. “What is this?” Alan says, looking around to the boxes of christmas decorations and the ingredients on the table. “You were telling me that you couldn’t remember why christmas is that important. So I’m going to show you.” Ronnie tells him, getting something out of the box. “Starting with these.” Alan moves forward to grab the knitted jumper from Ronnie; it had a reindeer on it and some terrible pun. “They are Christmas jumpers, put it on. We are going to take some photos later with the tree. Once we decorate it.” Alan looks a little overwhelmed but smiles at Ronnie. “What are we doing first?” 

“So we are drinking alcohol at 11 in the morning?” Alan asks as he watches Ronnie pour eggnog into his mug. “It is christmas after all.” The man smiles looking at the box of decorations. “Now I think we should start with the lights and then add the decorations, then maybe finish with the star?” Ronnie suggests, looking through the boxes. “I have actually bought some personalised ones for us.” Ronnie opens up a box; containing an ornament with two snowmen and their names. “Oh it’s us?” Alan says picking it up. “Yeah, and there are two more in this box with pictures of our group that Bill gave us.” Ronnie tells him, opening up the box to show one with just the two of them and then one with both of them as well as Campbell and Bill. “Oh these are nice.” Alan smiles, looking to Ronnie who was picking up the lights. “Do you want to help me wrap them around the tree?” He asks, plugging the lights into the wall to make them glow. “Uh okay. How do we?” Alan starts following the man over to the tree. “Just keep hold of that end.” Ronnie tells him as he starts to walk around the tree. “There we are.” Ronnie moves over to Alan, wrapping his arm around the man’s waist. “Looks good.” Alan says, turning his head to kiss Ronnie’s cheek. “Well no this is the best bit. Adding the ornaments.” Ronnie says, moving back over to the box and grabbing two out, passing one to Alan. 

“I thought people normally buy those packs? The things… already baked.” Alan asks, looking to Ronnie who was measuring out the ingredients. “I think it is more fun that way. Bonding and all.” Ronnie tells him, passing him the bowl. “Do you want to mix this whilst I get the tray’s ready?” The man suggests, as he turns up the christmas music. Ronnie starts to hum to the tune as he moves, grabbing a rolling pin, moving to wrap his arms around Alan, resting his chin on the man’s shoulder. “Do you want to roll it out?” He asks, grabbing the bowl so that he could move the dough onto the surface. Alan nods, but makes no move to do anything, his body shaking a little. “Are you okay?” Ronnie notices, turning the man around to see that he was crying. “I’m fine.” He says, sniffling as he feels Ronnie’s hand on his back. “Hey. What’s going on?” Ronnie moves Alan aside and sits them down on the sofa. “All this. It reminded me of christmas with the kids.” He swallows. “And… well I miss them.” Ronnie takes Alan’s hand in his. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think this would make you upset.” He says, brushing his thumb over the other man’s thumb. “It’s just. I don’t think it’ll be the sale- same without them.” He looks down, moving closer to Ronnie. “We can make it special. It’ll be different but it’ll be a good thing.” Alan nods, resting his head on Ronnie’s shoulder. “Thank you for this.” Alan says, closing his eyes as feels Ronnie kiss the top of his head.


End file.
